Grandes desafíos
by Aokiri
Summary: [Two!Shot] La misión más peligrosa, la travesía imposible, el desafío supremo: ser una madre. :: • :: Participante en el concurso "La persona más importante" en el foro Ranmaniáticos.


**Disclaimer:** Bla, bla, bla, la obra original no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla.

 _[Esta historia participa en el concurso "La persona más importante" del foro Ranmaniáticos]_

 **Advertencias:** Nuh.

* * *

 ** _Primer desafío_**

 _De cómo Akane se dio cuenta de que cambiar el pañal no era tan malo_

* * *

Akane Saotome es una artista marcial experimentada, una mujer fuerte, esposa del mejor artista marcial de Japón y maestra de la escuela de combate del Todo Vale legítima. Se las ha visto con fenómenos, magia, maldiciones milenarias y encantamientos; monstruos horribles y seres inmortales. Ha estado al borde de la muerte y sobrevivido, visto demonios, y luchado contra ellos; visto (y experimentado) técnicas destructivas y poderosas de las que sólo se habla en leyendas.

Cambiar un pañal no debe ser un gran desafío.

Frunciendo el ceño, determinada, camina con paso firme por la casa, como si se dirigiera al más peligroso campo de batalla con su hija en los brazos. Con aire solemne y marcial, entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas con parsimonia, como si se encontrara en la más sagrada de las ceremonias, en el rito que definirá el destino del mundo.

Arrugando la nariz ligeramente por el olor que desprende su pequeña, la deja con cuidado sobre la cama matrimonial que ella y Ranma comparten. El calor de la tarde entra con suavidad por una de las ventanas, iluminando el cuarto, y Akane piensa con molestia en el bruto de su marido, que apenas escuchó las palabras «cambiar el pañal» salió despavorido de la casa alegando que tenía que comprar más leche; bah, ese cobarde, cuando llegara iba a ver. Pero mientras tanto…

Mira a su hija con seriedad, que sonriente, se lleva una mano a la boca.

Akane, siendo madre primeriza, usualmente habría entrado en pánico ante cualquier gesto de su hija que no fuese una sonrisa, pero en esa ocasión sólo la mira con rostro adusto. Su determinación amenaza con flaquear, pensando en que es la primera vez que ella sola y sin ayuda de nadie cambia el pañal de la pequeña Muteki. Normalmente la tía Nodoka y Kasumi (que prácticamente viven con ellos desde que la bebé nació) se encargan de esas cosas, pues Akane no cuenta con experiencia alguna, y se pone demasiado nerviosa; pero esa ocasión desea hacerlo sola. Ya va siendo hora de que se encargue de su hija, de que enfrente aquel desafío. Va siendo hora de que venza a ese enemigo. De cualquier forma, no puede ser tan difícil, ¿cierto?

Con determinación renovada, se acerca a Muteki y la mira con los ojos brillantes de desafío.

—Muy bien, pequeña —dice para darse valor—, voy a cambiarte el pañal. No hagas las cosas difíciles.

En respuesta, Muteki se ríe, entrecerrando sus encantadores ojos azules. Akane se ablanda de inmediato, sintiendo su aura de combate desinflarse. Maldice, porque reconoce el invencible efecto Saotome, su técnica secreta. Ella no entiende cómo es que sigue cayendo, una y otra vez en esa trampa mortal que hace que acepte cualquier cosa. Pero lo que sí entiende es que es una risa que esconde planes malévolos: la ha visto demasiadas veces en el rostro de su marido, y sabe que lo único que trae son problemas.

« _Maldito seas, Ranma —piensa—, de todas las cosas que tenías que heredarle…»._

El enfado hacia su esposo la llena de fuerzas una vez más. Camina con firmeza hacia donde se encuentran sus armas de combate: pañales, talco, toallas y papel. Mira todos los demás artículos enfrascados que se encuentran alrededor, y decide que prevenir es mejor que lamentar. Toma también un frasco de aceite aromático, jabón, unos guantes de hule, una sonaja, algodón, desinfectante, aromatizante y un pequeño peluche que encuentra con forma de cerdito —Ranma odia ese juguete y bufa cada vez que lo ve, pero a Akane le gusta, así que nunca hace caso a su marido cuando le dice que lo queme. Bah, hombres. Tan incomprensibles—. Con eso debería bastar, supone. Pero pensándolo bien… también se lleva el conejo de peluche, otra sonaja, un chupón y su biberón. Y un cubre bocas.

Se acerca de nuevo a su hija y comienza su labor. Se desinfecta las manos, se pone los guantes de hule y el cubre bocas (no vaya a ser que se ensucie o que alguna bacteria le entre a su hija) y le pone una sonaja en cada mano a Muteki. Bueno… mejor, para que estuviese distraída, también le da al cerdito, al conejo y el chupón. Le quita el pañal, la limpia. Todo perfecto. Se siente como una cirujana en una operación exitosa. Antes de poner el pañal nuevo, reflexiona un poco, sin embargo. ¿Las toallas no son demasiado ásperas? Si, deben serlo. No lo recuerda, pero supone que si, así que cubre de algodón a su hija; con eso debería bastar. También… aceite aromático, si. Para que huela bien, como nueva. Sus manos están resbaladizas cuando termina de usar el aceite, así que, al querer poner la tapa, se escabulle de sus manos y le cae encima, también sobre el piso de la habitación, un poco en la cama matrimonial. Oh, maldición. Pero bueno, no cayó sobre Muteki, que se ríe encantadoramente —aunque a Akane le recuerda un poco la risa burlona de Ranma—, así que todo está bien.

Prosigue con una mueca determinada. Pero, apenas termina de colocar el pañal —un poco chico quizá, aunque no demasiado… cree—, recuerda un detalle importante. Kasumi no se cansaba de repetirlo cuando le enseñaba a cambiar el pañal a Muteki. El talco. No ha puesto el talco. Suspirando, toma la botella, abriéndola para ponerla sobre el pañal —no hay diferencia si el talco es antes o después… ¿verdad?— pero su hija comienza a balbucear, llamando su atención. Desde hace pocas semanas, Muteki ha comenzado a hacer variantes del sonido «a», señales de que está a punto de hablar, pero nunca ha logrado decir una consonante hasta...

—A… ma, ba… ma —dice extendiendo sus manos, lanzando los peluches y el chupón a un lado. Akane, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, comienza a sonreír de oreja a oreja, sintiendo las lágrimas de emoción acumularse. A punto está de gritar, o de reír, de llorar también. Ranma siempre está molestando con que la primera palabra de Muteki será «papá», pero ya verá ese cretino vanidoso cuando le muestre que, en realidad, su primera palabra es «mamá». Siente que su orgullo está por desbordarse dentro de ella.

—¡Muteki! —exclama, extasiada extendiendo los brazos hacia su hija, olvidando completamente la botella de talco abierta en sus manos.

La cama matrimonial, Akane, Muteki y el suelo quedan cubiertos de blanco. El viento susurra fuera de la habitación mientras Muteki inunda la casa de risas cristalinas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Ranma regresa a casa, es abordado inmediatamente con una Akane cubierta de una sustancia blanca que parece sospechosamente talco sonriendo, iluminando la casa como una farola. Muteki, manchada de blanco también, con una sonrisa desdentada y el pañal chueco le saludan también.

No ha podido permanecer demasiado tiempo lejos de casa, jamás puede. Pero le sorprende que el desastre haya llagado tan rápido, inundando la mitad de su habitación de polvo blanco, y un fuerte, molesto olor a aceite de bebe (ese que hace que estornude, ese que a Akane le encanta). Pero Akane sonríe, y las risas de Muteki no han dejado de sonar. Ranma la comprende, si. Es demasiado fácil reírse de la torpeza de Akane (pues supone que es ese el motivo del desastre tanto como el de la risa de su hija) aunque es aún más fácil reírse con ella, así que eso es lo que hace.

A su pesar, sonríe, y se emociona de igual manera cuando su hija comienza a balbucear, excusando sus torpes palabras escandiladas « _¡Está hablando, Akane, está hablando!_ » sobre el argumento de que son padres primerizos, y pequeños errores como cambiar mal el pañal o deslices intensos de emoción —cargar a Akane y a su hija en brazos por toda la casa— se pueden perdonar.

Akane, entonces, concluye que cambiar el pañal, no es tan difícil ni tan malo después de todo.

* * *

 _[1, 347 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** Antes que nada,«Muteki» se traduce literalmente del japonés como «Invencible», un nombre que me pareció apropiado para la hija de Ranma y Akane xd.

Bueno, no mucho que decir además de que estoy entregando tardísimo, y que aún me falta otro capítulo :'v

Y nada, espero que estén bien, muy sanos y hayan disfrutado este intento de humor.

 _—Link al sensual foro Ranmasiáticos en mi perfil—_

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
